The present invention relates to a scrubber cleaning apparatus for cleaning a thin disk work, such as semiconductor wafers; more particularly the invention relates to a scrubber apparatus for holding a thin disk work by sucking at one of the faces thereof by means of a sucking means and cleaning the circumferential periphery as well as that face of the work which is not being sucked (hereinafter "unsucked face").